


Cristallo

by Lalledy



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Smut, Starker
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalledy/pseuds/Lalledy
Summary: Essere Tony Stark non è una passeggiata.Da quando poi ha avuto la brillante idea di iniziare a scoparsi un diciassettenne, la sua vita praticamente è diventata una tragedia annunciata.





	Cristallo

**Author's Note:**

> Piccolo, nonché primo esperimento porno su una coppia che mi sta friggendo il cervello (e il cuore... e gli ormoni...) da circa 6 mesi!

CRISTALLO

Essere Tony Stark non è una passeggiata.  
Sai che non potresti dirlo ad alta voce, probabilmente non dovresti nemmeno pensarlo.  
Se mai ti lasciassi scappare una cosa del genere, Pepper alzerebbe gli occhi al cielo, Cap metterebbe su un pippone infinito sull’integrità e il sacrificio per il bene comune e Rhodey… beh, Rhodey di certo non perderebbe occasione per rifilarti un ceffone ben assestato, dritto dietro la nuca.  
E avrebbero anche ragione, in effetti, perché, a dirla tutta, la vanagloria non è mai stata propriamente uno dei tuoi punti di forza.  
Il fatto è che, tu ci provi a non concepirli certi pensieri, ci metti tutto l’impegno del mondo – sul serio- ma quando perfino i tuoi errori riescono a trasformarsi in delle catastrofi madornali, dei cataclismi di dimensioni bibliche, c’è poco da rimanere umili, punto e basta.  
Per cui sì, essere Tony Stark non è una passeggiata. 

Da quando poi hai avuto la brillante idea di iniziare a scoparti un diciassettenne,  
la tua vita praticamente è diventata una tragedia annunciata.

Irrompi nell’appartamento del ragazzino, spingendo lui e la porta contemporaneamente, mentre le vostre bocche fameliche si divorano a vicenda e la maglia di Peter Parker viene slabbrata ancora, senza ritegno, dalle tue mani grandi e ruvide.  
Hai tentato di resistere, di comportarti da adulto, ma a tua discolpa c’è da dire che sette piani di ascensore sono davvero troppo lunghi e più o meno a partire dal secondo, il giovane davanti a te ha avuto la sconsideratezza di passarsi le mani tra i capelli, mordersi un labbro e guardarti con quei suoi occhioni da cucciolo abbandonato, per cui consideri già un miracolo essere arrivato al quinto senza averlo spalmato tra te e la parete, cominciando a spogliarlo contro l’elenco degli avvertimenti.  
Arrivati a destinazione, hai ringraziato il cielo circa dieci volte che in quel momento non stesse passando nessuno, perché lo spettacolino sarebbe stato alquanto difficile da spiegare: un adolescente con la bocca gonfia, semi svestito e un adulto con i denti ficcati nel suo collo bianco, la cintura dei pantaloni sgraziatamente slacciata.  
Gran bello scandalo.  
Appena chiusa la porta dietro di voi, lo liberi una volta per tutte dei suoi vestiti, quasi strappandoglieli di dosso a zampate.  
Ami vedere Peter nudo, è una delle cose che preferisci, è sempre stata una tua fantasia.  
Ha un corpo così bello, la pelle così pulita e morbida, che pensi che tenerla coperta sia un insulto, un affronto al genere umano. Fosse per te, dovrebbe andare in giro sempre così, splendido ed esposto, con quegli addominali disegnati e quelle gambe lunghe e sottili, assolutamente perfette.  
Lo privi dei boxer e ti prendi un attimo per ammirarlo, senza pudore, smanioso soltanto di toccarlo, ma incapace di decidere da dove cominciare. Il ragazzo arrossisce dalla punta dei piedi a quella dei capelli, nasconde la fronte nell’incavo della tua spalla e scuote piano la testa.  
“Smettila…” sussurra, timido.  
“È più forte di me, sei bellissimo.” dici, più schietto di quanto realmente vorresti.  
Ed è vero, non puoi farci nulla, rimarresti lì ad osservare e adorare ogni più piccolo affranto di lui fino alla fine dei tuoi giorni.  
Gli passi le nocche su un fianco, lui rabbrividisce.  
Quando fai lo stesso sulla sua erezione, emette un singulto strozzato.  
“Signor Stark…” geme, chiamandoti per cognome, con reverenza, in quel modo che, sa benissimo, ti farà uscire fuori di senno.  
E ha perfettamente ragione.  
Te lo spingi contro e lo baci, a bocca aperta, lingua a lingua, assaggiando il suo sapore come fosse vino rosso e stringendogli i capelli quasi a fargli male. La mano aperta che gli passi sul collo, sul petto, lungo la schiena, è una carezza ruvida che grida possesso, fame e desiderio insieme.  
Sei ancora vestito di tutto punto, ma non te ne frega niente, anzi la cosa ti eccita ed eccita pure lui, perché, se possibile, lo rende ancora più nudo, ancora più indifeso, ancora più alla tua mercé.  
Peter è tuo.  
È tuo e puoi farne quello che vuoi.  
La cosa ti manda una scarica nel basso ventre talmente forte che ti fa tremare le ossa.  
“Letto, adesso.” ordini, con la voce arrochita dalla lussuria, dopodiché ritorni a spingerlo nel suo appartamento vuoto, che ormai conosci a memoria, per poterlo guidare fino alla sua cameretta. Giunti a destinazione, lo butti sul letto di mala grazia, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio con un colpetto in mezzo allo sterno e lo osservi rimbalzare sulle sue lenzuola colorate del football, così tremendamente infantili. Alzi gli occhi al cielo, beffardo, prima di sfilarti finalmente la giacca costosa, la maglietta nera che porti al di sotto e il ragazzino che ti osserva assorto, mentre sveli il tuo petto ispido e muscoloso, è semplicemente la cosa più bella dell’intero universo.  
I suoi occhi sono due pietre nere, splendenti. Le sue guance arrossate sembrano aver preso fuoco tanto sono rosse e la sua pelle è già macchiata qua e là della tua frenesia, tra solchi delle unghie, il velo lucido delle tue lappate e quei succhiotti scarlatti che probabilmente diventeranno lividi. Quando ti avvicini, ti accoglie fra le sue gambe come fosse il gesto più naturale del mondo e ti guarda in un modo che è tutto – è semplicemente tutto- fiducia, amore, dolcezza, paura, desiderio.  
Gli hai insegnato tu, il sesso, Tony.  
Gli hai insegnato tu il piacere.  
Sei stato tu il primo a farlo gemere, il primo a toccarlo, il primo a prenderselo.  
E ogni volta, questo pensiero ti uccide e ti esalta alla stessa maniera.  
Lo baci di nuovo, adesso un po' più piano, passandogli la lingua sulle labbra e giocando con la sua. Peter ti sorride, un sorriso dolcissimo che ti fa cantare il cuore, ma dura poco meno di un secondo, perché quello successivo tu hai afferrato la sua erezione e hai cominciato a masturbarlo, con scatti veloci.  
Il ragazzo sotto di te si inarca e butta la testa all’indietro.  
Geme senza pudore, ti chiama.  
“Signor Stark…”  
“Va tutto bene… va tutto bene… tranquillo…” gli sussurri all’orecchio, ma la verità è che ti eccita il modo in cui si scioglie nelle tue mani, ti manda fuori di testa il modo in cui si aggrappa a te, quasi si stesse perdendo, come se avesse bisogno di un appiglio per non affogare in tutto quel piacere carnale.  
Gli mordi forte una spalla e continui ad andare su e giù sulla sua virilità congestionata, ormai già bagnata di liquido pre-orgasmico.  
Ti devi mantenere, devi imporre a te stesso di recuperare il controllo, perché arrivati a quel punto hai talmente tanta voglia di lui che non ragioni, vorresti soltanto girarlo dalla porta opposta e ficcarti dentro il suo corpo bollente, vorresti solo scoparlo, forte e duro, fin quando uno dei vicini non avesse chiamato la polizia per le urla, gli ansiti, i gemiti.  
Ma non vuoi che vada così, te lo sei ripromesso.  
Peter vale più di una sveltina, vuoi fare le cose per bene con lui: vuoi essere degno.  
All’improvviso rallenti il ritmo, prendi dei respiri lenti e profondi per cercare di recuperare un briciolo di autocontrollo, dopodiché ti fai di lato, sul cuscino a fianco, mettendo finalmente un po' distanza tra te e lui.  
Il ragazzino si solleva a sedere di scatto, perplesso, ma ancora del tutto sconvolto.  
“Signore?”  
Non lo fai continuare, piuttosto gli accarezzi una guancia e gli scompigli i capelli sudati.  
La tua erezione si è fatta quasi dolorosa.  
“Perché non vai a prendere il lubrificante e i preservativi?” gli chiedi, posandogli qualche bacio distratto sul braccio e sperando al contempo, in cuor tuo, che tenerlo lontano almeno qualche secondo, riesca a dissipare quella smania che ti sta annebbiando il cervello. Il problema è che Peter non si muove, aggrotta soltanto le sopracciglia nella tua direzione, in una buffa espressione di protesta.  
“Ma io…” comincia a farfugliare, confuso.  
È esilarante vederlo così stropicciato e imbronciato allo stesso tempo. Sembrerebbe un bambino se non fosse per quei capelli sparati in tutte le direzioni e il suo inguine solido, lucido, ancora bisognoso di attenzioni. Deglutisci e prendi a massaggiarti il cavallo dei pantaloni, cercando un po' di sollievo almeno nella frizione della stoffa.  
Più lo guardi e più avresti voglia di mangiarlo, di divorarlo e questo non va affatto bene.  
“Muoviti.” gli ordini allora, questa volta in modo più perentorio, perché sinceramente non ti rimangono molte alternative: o fai l’amore con lui, adesso oppure rischi di venirti nei jeans solo a guardarlo e a pensare a tutte le oscenità che gli faresti, tutti i posti in cui lo scoperesti, tutti i modi in cui lo faresti gridare. Cose indicibili, che ti fanno vergognare di te stesso e della depravazione che quel diciassettenne con la pelle di neve riesce a scatenare nelle tue viscere e che ancora ti chiedi, francamente, come tu riesca a tenere sotto controllo.  
Peter stavolta non si oppone, eccitato com’è anche lui, annuisce soltanto e si avvia, silenzioso, verso la propria scrivania. Provi a distrarti, ma fai fatica a non contemplare quelle natiche rotonde e sode che si muovono davanti ai tuoi occhi famelici. Il ricordo della prima volta in cui le hai avute sotto le dita e le hai viste spalancate intorno alla tua erezione, ti fa mordere il labbro e correre il cuore così forte da darti le vertigini.  
Poi succede tutto troppo in fretta.  
Prima che tu possa reagire, Peter protende il braccio, con uno scatto, nella tua direzione e all’improvviso ti ritrovi entrambi i polsi attaccati alla parete dietro di te, in mezzo a un groviglio bianco di ragnatele.  
D’istinto provi a liberarti, ma ti accorgi ben presto di non avere scampo.  
“Che diavolo stai facendo?” sbotti, sinceramente confuso.  
Il ragazzino posa di nuovo la propria arma al sicuro in un cassetto, dopodiché si affretta a tornare a letto, piazzandosi a cavalcioni su di te.  
“Se lo merita, lo sa benissimo.” dice, risoluto, a pochi centimetri dalla tua faccia.  
Se non fossi suo prigioniero ti farebbe ridere quell’espressione da bimbetto capriccioso, gliela tireresti via a suon di morsi, soprattutto per ricordargli chi comanda. Non ti aspettavi affatto un colpo del genere, di sicuro non da lui ed essere stato ingannato in quel modo, come uno stupido, un po' ti fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene.  
Così inerme e in trappola però, non puoi che limitarti a lanciargli uno sguardo di fuoco, mentre cerchi una seconda volta di liberare le braccia, con uno strattone.  
“E perché me lo meriterei, di grazia?” gli fai, la tua voce che è a metà tra un ringhio e una carezza.  
Peter non si lascia intimidire e ben consapevole della resistenza delle sue ragnatele, incrocia le braccia al petto, in maniera ancora più arrogante.  
“Lo sa benissimo.” dice “Quando è con me, lei si trattiene.”  
Aggrotti le sopracciglia, un po' meno incazzato, ma molto più perplesso.  
“Mi trattengo?”  
“Sì, lo fa sempre.”  
“Ragazzo, sono mezzo nudo a letto con un diciasettenne, direi che è finito il tempo in cui cercavo di trattenermi.” rispondi, apparentemente scocciato. In realtà, hai capito benissimo cosa intende il ragazzino, ma dato che non hai la più pallida idea di come affrontare quell’argomento, l’unica cosa che ti rimane è cercare di dissimulare.  
Peccato che Peter non sembri dello stesso avviso e infatti si avvicina a te, talmente tanto che a un certo punto avverti il suo fiato caldo direttamente sulle labbra e “Intendo quando scopiamo.” ti dice, guardandoti dritto negli occhi.  
“Piano con le parole!” lo rimproveri, in automatico.  
In effetti, ti fa strano sentirlo parlare in quella maniera… sporca.  
Ti fa gorgogliare lo stomaco.  
“Lo vede?” sbotta l’altro “Lei mi tratta come se fossi un bambino!”  
“Perché lo sei.”  
“No, non lo sono. Ho quasi diciotto anni!”  
Serri la mascella e ti limiti a distogliere lo sguardo, verso un punto imprecisato della camera.  
Non vorresti dargliela vinta, ma ha ragione, gliene devi dare atto.  
Il fatto è che, non sai nemmeno spiegarlo, ma dalla prima volta in cui l’hai visto, Peter è sempre stato in grado di scatenare qualcosa in te, una concupiscenza che non avevi mai conosciuto, un livello di perversione che la notte ti lasciava insonne, mentre combattevi contro il desiderio di dare sollievo alla tua erezione, toccandoti, lasciando a briglia sciolta quei pensieri ignobili e pornografici che all’improvviso ti invadevano il cervello e ti vedevano scopare con un diciassettenne fino a perdere i sensi, stringergli i capelli, affondando tra le sue carni insopportabilmente strette, venirgli dentro, sentendolo gridare quel suo maledetto ‘signor Stark’.  
Ma Peter non meritava tutto quello.  
Lui era troppo.  
Era molto di più.  
Peter era bellezza e luce, occhi grandi e caldi, cuore incontaminato che batteva tra le costole, potente.  
Non volevi che si spaventasse, non volevi che quel tuo desiderio viscerale, animale, lo facesse scappare dalla parte opposta o lo trasformasse nell’insulso oggetto sessuale che ovviamente non era.  
Volevi che si sentisse al sicuro, amato.  
Volevi che si prendesse i suoi tempi, senza alcun tipo di forzatura.  
Per questo, da quanto avevate cominciate quella assurda relazione, non gli avevi mai chiesto niente, non gli avevi mai imposto nessun gesto. Ti eri limitato a prendere solo ciò che lui aveva inteso offrirti, con carezze e sospiri e baci e sussurri che non avevi mai riservato a nessuno prima.  
E poco importava che ogni volta, addomesticarti, ti sfiniva come un alcolizzato fermo in mezzo agli scaffali di una distilleria. Fare l’amore con Peter, vederlo così estasiato, abbondato tra le tue mani adulte e più sapienti, ti ripagava di tutti i sacrifici, di tutte le armi usate per sconfiggere la bestia che minacciava di sopraffarti quando eri con lui.  
“Peter…” sospiri, arrischiandoti ad affrontarlo di nuovo, dal basso della tua trappola, ma perdendoti subito nel suo sguardo insolitamente determinato.  
Il ragazzino si morde un labbro e ti sorride appena, prima di avvicinarsi al tuo collo e posare qualche bacio umido e incerto.  
“Ascolti, signor Stark, non mi fraintenda.” mormora, alitando appena contro il tuo orecchio “Io amo quello che facciamo insieme e la prima volta è stata… l’esperienza più bella della mia vita. Ma lo vedo che lei non si lascia andare con me. Lo percepisco. Anche adesso: all’inizio sono tutti fuochi d’artificio e poi, all’improvviso, si tira indietro. Non voglio che sia così.” continua, trascinando la bocca sul tuo petto, lungo i tuoi pettorali, fino alla striscia degli addominali.  
La cosa ti rende un ammasso informe di brividi.  
“Io credo che lei lo faccia perché ha paura che sia troppo per me, che io non sappia gestire tutto questo. Ma non sono fatto di cristallo, signor Stark. Non mi sporco e non mi rompo. Il sesso mi piace tanto quanto piace a lei” afferma, mentre ti lecca la porzione di pelle tesa, sotto l’ombelico e con le mani ti slaccia i pantaloni, abbassandoli con uno strattone insieme ai boxer.  
Deglutisci, ma la verità è che ti manca il fiato.  
Non ti aspettavi un risvolto del genere, non sai che fare, che dire. Hai la testa completamente annebbiata dall’immagine di Peter che contempla il tuo sesso duro e bisognoso ad un centimetro da esso. Il suo fiato sulla cappella congestionata, è una carezza frustrante e perfetta e quando alza quei suoi occhi neri su di te, timidi, ma risoluti, pieni di una lussuria quasi palpabile, sai per certo che stai per perdere il senno.  
“Io voglio tutto da lei, signor Stark. Voglio il cento per cento.” dice, dopodiché ingloba completamente la tua erezione nella sua bocca bollente, avvolgendola tra il palato e la lingua.  
Sei costretto a stringere i denti per reprimere il gemito violento che ti parte dalla pancia.  
Non hai mai osato chiedergli di fare una cosa simile, anche se era tra le fantasie più sfrenate. Adesso ti maledici in tutte le lingue che conosci, perché la testa del ragazzino che fa su e giù tra le tue cosce è una malattia che ti accompagnerà fin dentro la tomba.  
Ti lecca dalla base alla punta, ben attento a inumidire ogni centimetro della tua asta, come se stesse assaggiando un ghiacciolo. È evidente che non sappia bene da che parte cominciare, come approcciarsi al sesso orale, eppure, se possibile, ciò rende il tutto ancora più erotico, ancora più osceno di quanto si possa umanamente concepire.  
L’adolescente infatti circonda con le labbra il tuo pene ormai duro da far male, cercando di prenderne quanto più riesce, quindi inizia a succhiare, forte, veloce, inondando la tua pelle di saliva, emettendo dei singulti a dir poco indecenti e lasciando roteare, di tanto in tanto, la punta della sua lingua intorno al glande, in un modo che ti rende difficile contenere le urla.  
Il fatto è, che Peter non ha pudore, non ha freno.  
Semplicemente fa quello che l’istinto gli suggerisce e tu ti ritrovi talmente sopraffatto dal piacere che fai fatica a mantenerti lucido.  
Sei abbastanza sicuro di avere la febbre, quantomeno di essere sull’orlo di un infarto.  
Hai la testa leggera, il corpo in fiamme, i muscoli tesi da spasmi di piacere.  
Ti accorgi di stare alzando i fianchi nella sua direzione, solo quando trovi il coraggio di guardare un’altra volta in basso, proprio l’istante in cui il ragazzino decide di sollevare, di rimando, gli occhi scurissimi su di te. Il modo in cui ti guarda, intenso e profondo, ancora con la bocca piena del tuo sesso, è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.  
Con uno strattone che ti fa bruciare le braccia dalla violenza, ti liberi finalmente dalla tua prigione di ragnatele, gli afferri i capelli e cominci a scopargli quelle labbra turgide e rosse.  
Peter mugola di sorpresa, tossisce, forse un po' si affoga, ma non ti fermi.  
Il bambino ha chiesto il cento per cento e lo avrà, cazzo se lo avrà.  
Ti lasci succhiare un altro poco, dettando tu questa volta il ritmo, fin quando non senti di essere arrivato al capolinea.  
Non vuoi venire così, anche se ti piacerebbe tanto: hai da farla pagare a un ragnetto impertinente, hai da dimostrargli in che guaio non immagina nemmeno di essersi cacciato.  
Sempre coi suoi capelli tra le dita, gli tiri la testa indietro, baciandolo con foga e beandoti del tuo stesso sapore salato che gli avverti sulla lingua. Lo rivolti con la schiena sul letto, in una mossa che non si aspetta, come pure non si aspetta che tu riprenda in mano la sua erezione e con le dita, cominci ad accarezzarlo in mezzo alle natiche.  
“Signor Stark…” mugola, mentre si inarca sotto di te e piega il viso di lato, sopraffatto dal piacere.  
“Devi stare attento a quello che desideri, ragazzino.”  
“Non sono un ragazzino.”  
“Lo sei. Lo sei perché lo dico io.”  
Entri con un dito dentro di lui, appena lubrificato dalla tua saliva e cominci a muoverti, cercando di prepararlo alla tua intrusione.  
Ben presto ne aggiungi un secondo, poi un terzo e con l’altra mano, che ancora lo sta masturbando, Peter grida senza ritegno, quasi con le lacrime agli occhi. È un fascio di brividi e muscoli tesi, sudato e paonazzo, assolutamente perfetto.  
Quando lo vedi sollevare il bacino per venire incontro alle tue spinte, gli lanci un sorrisetto feroce e gli concedi un solo, lungo bacio a stampo.  
“Lubrificante e preservativi, non te lo fare chiedere una terza volta.” ordini, con un tono che non ammette repliche.  
Peter ci mette qualche secondo a riconnettersi al mondo, sbatte le ciglia un paio di volte e fa per alzarsi. Ovviamente glielo impedisci e lo blocchi sul letto.  
“Non esiste, non mi faccio fregare ancora.” adesso è il ragazzino a sollevare un angolo delle labbra, con espressione furba. Ti indica il comodino alla vostra sinistra e infatti, non appena apri il cassetto, trovi sia l’uno che l’altro oggetto richiesto. Ti infili il preservativo e ti massaggi un po' con il lubrificante, per applicarlo bene su tutta la tua lunghezza dura e calda, senza smettere di guardare il giovane nemmeno per un secondo, mentre quello si morde le labbra, impaziente e si agita sotto le tue mani, che ancora gli tengono i polsi ancorati al letto, probabilmente nella speranza che tu gli permetta di darsi sollievo.  
Ovviamente, non hai intenzione di concedergli niente.  
Con un colpo deciso invece, all’improvviso lo volti a pancia in giù sul letto, gli sollevi i fianchi per metterlo carponi, dopodiché entri dentro di lui direttamente, fino in fondo, affondando nella sua carne rovente in una sola spinta.  
Peter grida a pieni polmoni.  
Non lo avete mai fatto così, di solito il sesso fra voi due è dolce, lento, pieno di baci e carezze, ma a quanto pare il ragazzino vuole giocare pesante e tu farai in modo che non rimanga affatto deluso.  
“Signore…” mormora quello, la voce rotta e affannata.  
“Zitto e fai il bravo bambino.” gli ordini, allora cominci a spingerti dentro di lui con foga, quasi con violenza, una mano a tenergli il braccio piegato dietro la schiena, l’altra immersa nei suoi capelli, per tenerlo giù, con la faccia schiacciata contro il letto.  
È bellissimo e spaventoso poter lasciare finalmente esplodere i propri istinti, le proprie fantasie più sfrenate. Sogni di scoparlo così praticamente dalla prima volta in cui lo hai visto e adesso hai la testa annebbiata dal desiderio, dalla brama, dal godimento più puro e viscerale. Continui ad affondare dentro di lui sgraziato, troppo eccitato per contenerti o dare un senso ai tuoi movimenti. Non ti importa nemmeno di venire subito, vuoi solo dar libero sfogo agli ormoni, far tuo quel corpo stretto e accogliente e venire, nell’orgasmo più intenso della tua vita.  
Peter intanto mugola, si scuote, geme, a volta non ce la fa e urla.  
Dopo il dolore iniziale, lo vedi accompagnare le tue spinte, buttando i fianchi all’indietro. Gli sta piacendo, ha ottenuto quello che voleva e adesso i suoi muscoli stirati fino allo spasmo ti suggeriscono che è vicino all’apice, tanto quanto lo sei tu.  
Finalmente, molli la presa dai suoi capelli, ma soltanto per afferrargli una spalla e costringerlo a sollevarsi contro il tuo petto. La sua espressione estasiata, stravolta, è uno spettacolo che ti manda a fuoco le vene. Abbandona la testa sulla tua spalla, socchiudendo gli occhi, come a volersi spegnere ed affidare completamente alle sensazioni che sta avvertendo e stavolta lo lasci fare, incantato dal suo viso, mentre gli passi una mano sulla fronte e sposti alcune ciocche sudate.  
Le tue spinte continuano, più lente, ma non meno profonde.  
Il ragazzino sussulta ogni volta che affondi dentro di lui, trattiene il respiro.  
“Signor Stark… è troppo… caldo…” farfuglia a stento, tra un singulto e l’altro.  
Lo baci, intensamente, appassionatamente.  
Poi ti basta afferrare la sua erezione e muovere un poco il polso, che Peter viene sulle lenzuola stropicciate, ansimando nella tua bocca, quasi sulla tua lingua.  
È così bello che senti il cuore liquefarsi, un’elettricità latente che ti attraversa, una ad una, tutte le vertebre della nuca. Ancora duro e sepolto dentro il suo corpo bollente, senti quasi fisico il bisogno di girargli il volto e assaggiarlo ancora – le sue labbra, la sua pelle, il collo- mentre lui ti lascia fare, quieto, troppo spompato anche soltanto per respirare.  
“Era questo che volevi? Sei contento?” gli chiedi sarcastico, la tua voce che si accompagna alla carezza lasciva con cui gli sfiori il petto.  
“Sì… io…” mugola, sfinito. A un certo punto, le tue dita sporche del suo seme si frappongono fra le vostre bocche.  
“Adesso vuoi farmi venire, Peter?”  
Il ragazzo annuisce soltanto, i suoi occhi neri, fissi nei tuoi, sembrano avere il potere di spaccarti l’anima in due. Senza che tu abbia bisogno di aggiungere altro, prende le tue falangi tra le labbra e comincia a succhiarle, esattamente come ha fatto in precedenza, andando su e giù e accarezzandoti i polpastrelli con la lingua.  
Quell’immagine, le sensazioni che ti scatena nel petto, ma soprattutto il ricordo ancora troppo nitido del ragazzino in mezzo alle tue gambe, appena qualche minuto prima, sono una scarica di piacere dritta nel tuo basso ventre.  
Acceleri nuovamente, muovendo al contempo le dita nelle sue labbra scarlatte, ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Non ce la fai a resistere oltre.  
Vieni con un ultimo, violento affondo, mordendogli la spalla per affogare il gemito che ti parte dal centro esatto dello stomaco e riversandoti nel preservativo, ben stretto però tra le sue membra calde.  
È l’orgasmo più appagante, incredibile e potente della tua vita.  
Ti manca il fiato, il cuore incomincia una maratona dietro allo sterno. Vedi bianco per qualche secondo, prima che il mondo torni a girare e a riacquistare uno ad uno i suoi colori.  
A quel punto, le gambe tremano a tutti e due, così ti lasci cadere sul letto, trascinando con te anche l’adolescente. Ti sfili dal suo corpo e togli il preservativo, dopodiché ti lasci andare sul cuscino, sfinito, i muscoli che ancora si contraggono in piccoli spasmi.  
Non hai la forza di fare niente, nemmeno di pensare.  
Contempli il soffitto per un tempo che ti pare infinito, prima che il sorriso di Peter Parker inondi tutto il tuo campo visivo.  
“Sta bene, signor Stark?” ti fa, tutto contento.  
Santo cielo, nonostante sia un bagno di sudore, sembra una pila elettrica. Sollevando gli occhi al cielo, fingi un’espressione seccata, mentre te lo tiri al petto, di prepotenza e “Per chi mi hai preso, bambino?” lo schernisci, nascondendo però un mezzo sorriso tra i suoi capelli. 

E sì, forse essere Tony Stark non sarà affatto una passeggiata.  
Ma da quando hai avuto la brillante idea di scoparti un diciassettenne, la storia si è fatta decisamente più interessante.


End file.
